


robots kinda suck

by iratemagicalgirl



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Gen, and arguing, and explosions, because magnus/lucas is a hateship :D, featuring SCIENCE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iratemagicalgirl/pseuds/iratemagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At some point he ended up in computer science, with a certain Lucas Miller as his lab partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	robots kinda suck

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely the fault of the rest of the TAZ discord

Magnus didn’t keep a set major. He was always bounced around, and at some point he ended up in computer science, with a certain Lucas Miller as his lab partner. He was kinda nice, but Magnus always felt bad about not being proficient enough in this. Despite that, he was still a good help. Lucas taught Magnus everything he needed to know. They built a robot together. 

 

It exploded.

 

Magnus muses that he thinks he’ll never be able to forget this moment. The professor’s - Lucas’s mom - her face was all black from smoke, the fire alarms were going off like crazy. Professor Miller didn’t give Lucas a free pass because he was her son. He was in trouble. They were both in trouble - and now, they're being forced to clean it up.  

 

“I  _ swear  _ we did everything right -” Lucas sighed, throwing up his arms in defeat, and promptly dropping a hand towel.

 

Magnus leaned forward, arms crossed, on a broomstick. “Maybe it was the hardware?”   
  


“- I just don’t know what happened!”

 

“Maybe it was the rotors.”

 

“Did it  _ overheat _ ?”

 

“That’s a possibility.”

 

Lucas glances up to Magnus, who’s now looking out the window at this point. “Are you even paying attention?”

 

Magnus snaps out of his daze. “I am! I’m just thinking - like, I don’t think I’m cut out for building robots.”

 

“But we built the prototype,” Lucas says, staring his partner down. “It worked. It  _ worked _ , Magnus!”

 

“For a second, before breaking down.” Magnus sighs and sits down in a chair. 

 

“But it didn’t blow up!”

 

Magnus looks at a chip, still on the ground. “What was that motherboard you used? That - Crystal, or whatever? Where did you even find it?”

 

“The dumpster,” Lucas looked away from Magnus. “The fucking professors keep throwing out good shit.” Magnus can tell Lucas is starting to get peeved.

 

Magnus looks at him, worried. “Maybe it was being thrown out for a reason, Lucas.”

 

Lucas, possibly as a response to his partner’s worried looks - looks mortified. “It was working! It still worked! It moved! It  _ smiled  _ at my Mom!”

 

“And then it  _ BLEW UP _ ,” Magnus snapped at Lucas. Lucas leaned up against a wall. “The chip was too powerful for it. For what we put in it. I’m just saying you need to think a little bit before you jump to the most powerful conclusion. We would have been fine with the other stuff, had we just messed around a bit.”

 

Lucas gives him a stare - it wasn’t a good one. He looks like he was about to cry. “Maybe if you knew that, you would have stopped it,” he mutters.

 

“I’m  _ sorry _ ? You’re blaming it on  _ me  _ now? I’m not the one who jumped to conclusions!”

 

“You were the one who agreed to put it in! You wanted to do this, Magnus!”

 

“Lucas, don’t do this -”

 

“You know what? I’m done. Finish cleaning up for me. I’m going back to my dorm.”

 

Lucas ran out into the hallway. 

 

Magnus felt awful.


End file.
